Things Don't Always Change
by Lati08
Summary: It was a normal day of school for Claire, but everything changed when she exorcised her first demon. She soon meets the Winchesters and finds out she has hunter blood in her. Read and see how her teenage life changes as she trains to become a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I was thinking about the old supernatural story I used to have (The one I deleted) and I decided I should make a new one, because I LOVE me some Supernatural. ^.^ Well here you go. (By the way this might REALLY suck, but all my first chapters suck so whatevs)**

"You may all go now" Mr. Kartik said.

I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the door quickly, me being the first one out of the detention room. I shouldn't have even been there in the first place. Just because I was literally five seconds to class doesn't mean I need to waste precious time on looking out the window.

They even made me miss my bus home, so I'm basically stranded here.

I went to my locker, exchanged my books, and slammed the locker door closed.

I then began to aimlessly walk around the school looking for one of my friends I could hitch a ride home with, but while I was looking I got sidetracked. A loud noise was coming from the back of the school, and my feet almost automatically began to follow it.

Once I got out of the school, I un-tucked my shirt from my skirt (Now that I'm out of the school there's no need to follow the dress code) and began to walk faster. All the while my mind kept screaming _'Curiosity killed the cat, Curiosity killed the cat!!!' _But I kept screaming _'Satisfaction brought it back' _at the annoying voice.

I walked through the bushes and was met by the sight of two guys fighting. One was incredibly good looking, and the other was 'alright'. The first one had broad shoulders, beautiful green eyes, and huge muscles, but something was off about the second one. Now I've heard of people having black eyes but this guy's eyes were _Really _black.

They were so into their fight that they didn't notice me standing there. I picked up a book I found close-by my feet and opened it.

I couldn't understand most of it but I knew it was latin. I closed it and looked around. A discarded knife and gun was close to them. Now my mind was screaming something else at me _'get your ass out of there before you get shot!!!'_ and I was about to listen to it until I heard the hot guy with the green eyes begin to yell something, I remembered it because I had just read it in the first line of the book.

The guy with the black eyes began to scream in pain, until the first guy began to mumble instead.

I'm guessing he forgot it, and the guy with the black eyes began to laugh when he realized it too, and he picked up the knife. The guy with the green eyes backed away and had a strained look on his face as he tried to remember the rest.

I opened the book and began to read from where he left off at out loud. They both turned to me in surprise, but I kept on going once I saw that the guy with black eyes fell over and started hissing. I read louder, and he started screaming and cursing at me. Once I was finished he gave one last scream and black smoke came out of his eyes and mouth. He laid there and didn't get up. I was so freaked out by it that I just dropped the book and ran away.

I could hear the guy telling me to wait but I didn't I ran back into the school and found one of my friends. Her father gave me a ride home, and once I was inside I immediately stripped myself of my uniform so that I was only wearing the tank-top and shorts I wear under, and my socks.

I then went on the internet to search for information about the book I had found. I typed the title into google and pressed enter. The first word that popped out at me was exorcism. I clicked the first link and it had a brief summary about the book.

"This book focuses on demonic exorcisms." I said out loud.

I exorcised a demon………………… wow.

I shut down the computer when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door in a daze and opened it to find, a man standing there.

"Hello, my name is John, are your parents home?" He asked.

"Yes" I said immediately even though I was lying.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Is this an interrogation, what exactly is it that you-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the guy with the green eyes standing behind him.

"You followed me here." I said.

"Yeah, my name's Dean, and this is Sam." He said as he pointed to a younger boy standing behind him.

I nodded and asked again "What do you want?" I asked.

"It's about earlier." Dean was a pause, like he expected me to say something.

"What exactly do you think happened?" John asked.

"It was a demon." I said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"and I exorcised it." I said.

"Right." Sam said.

"Ok, now that you know I know what happened, you can leave now and I don't have to call the cops and tell them three strangers followed me home from school." I said as I went to close the door.

John held his arm out to block the door from closing.

"We're hunters, and so is your mom." He said.

**Me: That's all I've got so far. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.**

"A hunter?" I asked.

"We hunt the supernatural, ghosts, demons, werewolves-" Dean began.

"I get it you're practically the modern version of ghost busters, and for some reason you think my mom is one of you." I said.

"You're taking this well." John said.

"I'm still waiting for the shock to take over, gimme an hour." I said.

Dean and Sam laughed while John let out a small smile.

"So may we speak to your mother?" John asked.

"Nope, she's not home." I said.

"Father?" Dean asked.

I shook my head.

"But you just said-" Sam began.

"I lied you don't really expect me to tell a random guys that I'm home alone do you?" I asked.

"I guess not" Sam said blushing.

I smiled back in response.

"What time will she be back?" John asked.

"Around six" I responded.

"May we come in to wait for her?" He asked.

"Can I see some I.D.?" I asked.

He smiled and pulled out his wallet.

I don't know why he's smiling I'm dead serious, I wanted to make sure he was telling the truth.

He handed me one of the many driver licenses he had in his wallet.

I looked over it. It had basic info. Hair color, eye color.

His whole name which sounded familiar. John Winchester.

"I think I've heard my parents talking about you before." I said as I handed him back his driver license.

I moved into the house to let them in.

"I'll be back later, I have a few things to take care of first, do you mind if I leave Dean and Sam with you?" He asked.

"I don't mind." I said.

He nodded and turned to his sons."You two behave I'll be back soon." He said.

They both nodded and we all waited until he drove off until we said anything.

As soon as he was gone the boys turned to me.

"Come in." I said.

They followed me into the living room, and seated themselves on the couch.

"So do you guys want water, juice, milk, oreo cookies?" I asked.

Sam smiled and requested oreo cookies and milk.

Dean didn't want anything.

When I came back with the requested items. Sam almost immediately took them out of my hands.

"What do you say Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam swallowed before responding. "That's not my name." He said. With a cute angry look on his face.

"Sam." Dean said annoyingly.

"Thank you." He said to me.

"You're welcome." I said.

After a moment of silence I decided to strike up a conversation. "So what's it like hunting?" I asked.

Sam grimaced and Dean smiled.

For about an hour Dean and Sam filled me in on their hunting business. How they have to move around a lot, change schools all the time, how they have to train all the time, etc.

They then told me about a few of their hunts. Some of them were freaky, but others were hilarious. I instantly felt bad though when I found out what happened to their mother.

We had a moment of silence for her until I heard the door opening in the back.

Dean and Sam immediately got up and pulled out their weapons. My eyes widened.

"Woah woah guys calm down, it's just my mom." I said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

I nodded and called out her name.

She responded by telling me to help her bring in the groceries.

Dean and Sam put away their weapons and followed me to her car.

We all grabbed bags and brought them inside.

She came back in last and I laughed because she still hadn't noticed that Sam and Dean were here.

"So is your period over yet?" She asked.

I stopped laughing. As Dean and Sam struggled to keep theirs back.

"Because if you need more pads I got you some." She took them out of the bag and put them on the table.

I blushed.

"MOM! We have company." I said sternly.

She turned and began looking Sam and Dean up and down.

"Is that you little Winchester?!?!" She said as she practically attacked Dean.

He hugged her back."It's nice to see you again." He said to her.

Wait hold up. They've met before?

She got off of Dean and looked at Sam.

She looked at him confusingly.

"That's Sam, Mrs. H" Dean said.

Her smile brightened even more, and she hugged him too.

"Hello there littler Winchester. Your not so little anymore are you? Awww I remember when I used to change both of your diapers." She said.

Sam and Dean blushed while I sniggered. "Where's your father?" She asked.

"He'll be back soon, he went to get us a motel." Dean replied.

"Nonsense, call him, your all staying here." She said.

My eyes popped out of my skull.

"Uh mom you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

Sure having a hot guy living with you sounds good, but is that such a good idea?

My mom glared at me.

"Yes I'm sure now go get the beds ready in the attic." She said.

I nodded and left.

When I came back down Mr. Winchester was there with my mom talking about schools.

"I would've sent her to the public school close by but I don't like the kids there." My mom said.

I blushed, embarrassed for her. She always has something to say about everything. Hmm that's where I got it from.

"Where do you suggest I send them then?" Mr. Winchester asked.

"You should send them to Lynette's school, the school has holy water in the indoor chapel for emergencies, and registration is easy." She said.

I could practically feel my eye balls bouncing on the floor. And wait since when did my school have holy water in there?

"Uniforms." Dean angrily mumbled.

Everyone ignored him.

"That sounds great how much is it?" Mr. Winchester asked.

I walked out the front door and sat on the steps as they discussed the details.

My life just changed (literally) right before my eyes.

I think the shock is finally kicking in.

I let out a big sigh as I leaned back and rested my elbows on the steps.

"You ok?" I heard Dean ask as he approached from behind.

"Barely, but I'll survive." I replied as I moved over so he could sit next to me.

After a few moments he spoke again.

"It's ok to be scared." He said.

How did he know was scared, I didn't even realize I was until he mentioned it.

"It's kind of hard not to be." I said.

"Just don't worry I'll teach you everything I know." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Well you can cross exorcisms off that list." I said.

We shared a hearty laughter, and we began talking about my school.

Dean shook with disgust when I described the boys' uniform to him.

"Hey looking at the short skirts will be worth it." I playfully smacked his arm as we laughed.

**Me: Sorry that's it for now. Please review and I'll update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update, well here you go.**

It's been a week since the Winchesters have been staying with us. And let me tell you it hasn't been that bad. Other than the fact that the first time I tried to wake them up I had a gun pointed to my face, everything's been great…… Not. After school they all teach me the tools of the trade. (the tools: guns, salt, knives, etc. the trade: killing the things that go bump in the night.) I think a few of my friends noticed something different about me…. Other than the fact that I lost weight too fast for it to be gym class, and that I'm always looking around like I'm expecting to get jumped.

For the first full week of my hunting training my friends kept trying to guess what was up with me.

It's the second week of my training that they came up with one of the worst possible answers.

I got a boyfriend.

I kept denying it, but does anyone ever listen to me?Lemme answer that for you.

No.

It got even worse when they saw me get out of the bus and walk around school with Dean trailing me.

As soon as the girls laid eyes on him they swooned like he was Edward freaking Cullen. **(AN: No copyright infringement intended. EDWARD I LOVE YOU!!!)**

I introduced him and said he was a friend of the family but all they heard was friend and put it together that he was a boy and they came up with boyfriend.

"I told you my friends were nutcases." I told Dean as we walked to homeroom. His dad arranged it so that we were in the same classes, except for our language classes.

"Well I knew they'd be crazy since they hang out with you." He said.

I sent him a sideways glance mixed in with a glare.

He just smiled and threw his arm over my shoulder.

He made lots of friends (and a lot of admirers).

The day went by smoothly, unless you count me sending death glares at the whores (excuse my language) of our school who kept eyeing Dean, and said person almost getting me detention.

After school we went to pick up Sam at my old elementary school, that's closer to my house.

When we picked Sam up he was flocked by a bunch of girls.

"What is it 'effing mating season?" I asked out loud.

"It's always mating season for me." Dean said.

I looked at him in disgust and he once again just smiled at me.

"Sam let's go!" Dean yelled out to him.

Sam hurriedly got out of the crowd of girls and joined us on the side walk.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked as he walked along side me.

Dean just smirked and sent a look to me.

It was time to tease the shortest one of the group.

"Fine, Sammy how was your day?" Dean asked.

"I bet it was great, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a smile."So you gotta girlfriend now?" I asked.

Sam blushed. "Wh-

"Ah you used that Winchester charm, didn't you." Dean interrupted.

"You are so cute, mm if only I was a few years younger." I said as my smile grew.

"Man Sammy I knew I was rubbing off on you, any day now you know what's gonna happen right?" Dean asked.

"You skip meeting her parents." I began.

"You take her out." He continued.

"Then you bang until morning" We practically sang together.

"Shut up you guys!!!" He yelled out and ran towards my house that came into view.

We just laughed and ran after him.

When we got to the house Dean immediately put us to work.

We practiced our knife throwing, and we quizzed each other on demonology facts.

(I'm not allowed to use guns without an adult around, since I got trigger happy when Mr. Winchester taught me how to use it. Accidentally killed a bird I did.)

Things got really awkward after a while though. I kept catching Dean looking at me with this far off look in his eyes. Whenever he noticed me looking back at him he would either quickly look away or immediately bring up a random question for me to answer.

I began to ignore it though, he did it so many times I got used to it.

**~Time Skip~**

One lone tear slid down my cheek. Dean quickly wiped it away before it fell off. He gave me a side hug.

"Good job." He said as he paid the man.

I glared at the man he paid and the guy shrank back in fear.

"You've got one hell ova girl on your hands man" He said as he closed the door.

I don't know why I ever agreed to this…..

**Me: DUN DUN DUN……**

**What do you think happened? Please review and I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Thanks for the reviews everyone. It was kinda funny seeing what you guys think happened at the end of the last chapter. Well Here you go enjoy. **_

_**(Dean's POV)**_

_She took it better than I thought. Most girls would've been screaming if it was their first time. And from what she told me, it was. When she told me she hadn't done it yet, I demanded that she go through it immediately. I kept Sammy in the car, he was too young to be in there._

_I didn't have the heart to do the job on her so we went to a specialist. I stood watch as they did it. Claire's face scrunched up in pain at first, but after a while she calmed down though._

_She (for obviously reasons) had to take off her shirt, and my eyes glazed over. I've been feeling weird ever since I first met her. And all of the sudden I DIDN'T want this guy so close to her. _

"_Hey man hurry it up." I said to him. _

_He was taking too long._

_He nodded and began to speed up._

_Claire began whimpering, and looked at me with pleading eyes._

_I silently shook my head. They went this far, might as well finish it._

_**(Claire's POV)**_

"_Good job." Dean said to the guy who's name I forgot._

_I glared at the guy and he shrunk back in fear,_

_I don't know why I agreed to this….._

"_Does it still hurt?" he asked me as he led me back to his dad's car._

"_It just stings a bit now." I said._

_He nodded."Have you ever made Sam…"No, he's too young." He said as he opened the car door for me._

_I sat in the passengers seat, and buckled my seat belt._

_I winced as I did so. I was still kinda sore._

"_Too young for what?" Sam asked as he paused the game he was playing on the DS._

"_Nothing." Dean said as he started the car._

"_Come on, tell me." He pleaded._

"_Forget about it Sam." I said._

"_Come on." He begged._

"_Fine." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped into the backseat._

"_Hey!!" Dean said when I almost kicked him in the face._

"_Hi!!" I said with a huge ass smile._

_Sam laughed._

"_Look." I said to Sam._

_I lifted my shirt off of me and got close to him._

_He blushed but Dean and I just chuckled._

"_You wanted to know." I said._

_I lifted up the bandage on my left shoulder and showed him my tattoo. __**(AN: I was surprised, only one of you got it right, CONGRADULATIONS **__**TheOneHeCouldn'tKill**__**!!!) **_

"_Cool, you got one too!!!" He said._

_I nodded happily and winced when he touched it._

"_It's to protect me from getting possessed by demons, right Dean?" I asked._

"_Right, hey look you're learning!!" He said._

_I glared at him but all he did was laugh (along with Sam)._

_I huffed and sat back, but they continued to laugh. I smiled and giggled along with them. I could never stay angry at them long. _

"_So now that I'm all trained and needled up when do I go on my first hunt?" I asked. _

"_Not any time soon." Dean replied._

"_Excuse me?" I asked angrily._

"_OOO he said not anytime soooon." Sam teased._

"_Stop instigating Sam." Dean said._

"_You didn't answer my question Winchester." I said._

"_Look it's not up to me." He said._

_Ahh so I had to take this up with big daddy Winchester huh? Well he's not only going to get a piece of mind, he's going to get my cerebellum and whatever the hell else there is in my brain. I did NOT go through all that for nothing. _

_**~TIME SKIP (I'm so lazy)~**_

_So after dinner I cornered Mr. Winchester in the living room. "So you're not going to let me go on the next hunt, huh?" I asked nonchalantly. Inside I was reeling with pissedoffdom (AN: MADE UP WORD I KNOW) _

"_What are you talking about?" He asked._

_Confusion whipped through my head momentarily until realization along with anger and sadness came over me._

_Dean didn't want me hunting with them."Oh I see." Mr. W seemed to figure it out too."Sorry, I jumped to conclusions." I said._

"_S'alright." He said and went back to watching TV._

_I informed my mother I was going out and left the house after a brief argument of her telling me to take Dean with me (Sam was over at a friends house). I walked through the streets with no real destination in mind. _

_I worked so hard, trying to be a good hunter just to impress him…… No I did this for me. I agreed to train to be a hunter all because of __**ME**__. Not because of anyone else._

_Dean Winchester had nothing to do with my decision._

_Dean Winchester isn't the reason why I can shoot a bulls eye without standing right in front of it._

_Dean Winchester isn't the reason why my emotions are on freaking king da ka._

_Dean Winchester isn't the reason why I'm crying._

_No I'm crying because I want to cry. Not because I feel like a failure and an idiot._

_Nope I did that to myself. All me. _

_But who needs him anyways.I'm an independent woman and no BOY will make me cry…._

_I won't give him the chance to do it again._

_**Me: Please R&R I'll update soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Thanks so much for the reviews, you make me feel so proud. *sniffle sniffle***

**BTW Here's the song I was listening to while I was typing this: Bulletproof by La Roux.**

I had to cut my walk short when my Mom called me for dinner. When I got home Dean was waiting on the porch. "Hey, you should've called me if you were going somewhere alone." He said as I made my way up the steps.

"Why?" I asked without looking at him.

"Because you could've been attacked." He said.

"Last time I checked I didn't need a bodyguard, and even if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be you." I said coldly.

He looked taken aback for a second before he replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as he spun me around.

"Nothing." I said as I walked off without waiting for a reply.

I really needed to shoot something right now.

"Hey, Honey time for dinner." My dad said.

I nodded and sat down at the dinner table.

Dean came in a few seconds after me and we all began dinner.

The adults were all talking about a variety of things.

Hunting/Politics/Our Schools/Cars You name it they talked about it.

They were completely oblivious to the tension in the air that only Sam seemed to notice.

Every time I looked up from my food, I caught Dean staring at me.

I kept looking away quickly to avoid eye contact. If I looked into his eyes I would get lost in them. Again. And I definitely don't want that happening.

"Hey guys may I be excused?' I asked. In this family we had to ask every adult at the table if you could be excused.

"Yes." Mr. Winchester said.

"Yes Sweetie." My mom said.

"Go Ahead." My father said.

And then like that they went back to talking.

I immediately got up and went out back.

I took my gun out of the garage and began firing shots.

"Whoa you've gotten good." I heard from behind me. Dean. Perfect.

_Actually It kind of is. _The perverted side of myself thought.

_Shut up._ My reasonable side said.

"Thanks." I mumbled out. And reloaded my gun.

I let out one more shot before he grabbed the gun from my hands.

"Hey." I said angrily.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked.

"No." I answered simply and reached for my gun again.

He pulled the gun out of my reach and glared down at me.

"Give me my gun!" I yelled at him as I moved closer to him.

"No" He said as he stretched his arm up higher.

I huffed in annoyance and backed off.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said sternly.

"Nothing!!" I spat out.

"I said tell me!!" He screamed.

"You're what's wrong!!" I screamed back.

Shock took over his face.

"You're the one that doesn't think I should be hunting, after all that training and preparation I did." I said as I attempted to move around him.

He stopped me by gripping my shoulder."Wait-

"Why so you can waste more of my time? How about you play me again, make me think I was actually worth something." I said.

"It's not like that." He said.

"Yes it is, you think I'm not fit to be a hunter." I said to him.

"It's just…" He began but stopped.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, why don't you do me a favor and get out of my face ok?" I said angrily.

I stormed back into the house and locked myself in my room.

I turned on my ipod and blasted it, so that I wouldn't hear if anyone knocked.

Next thing I knew I dozed off and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Once my brain noticed that it was Friday I jumped up and checked the time.

7:30.

"Damnit" I yelled.

I unlocked the door and ran into the bathroom. I had fifteen minutes before Mr. Winchester left with Dean and Sam to school. The rule was if you're not in the car at 7:45 you have to get to school by yourself.

I took a five minute shower and quickly changed into my uniform and ran out the door with five minutes to spare.

But much to my surprise and huge irritation snow covered the ground up to my knees.

I frowned and walked back inside to see Sam coming out of the bathroom with his hair all messed up and in pajamas.

He looked up at me in confusion.

"Lemme guess schools out?" I asked.

He nodded and walked back to his room.

I huffed in annoyance for the change of weather and changed back into my pajamas; laying down in my bed after I was done.

Not even a second after I shut my eyes, that a knock rang out through my room. I sighed deeply and got up to open it.

I swung the door open and came face to face with a fully dressed I shut the door, and locked it.

I jumped onto my bed again and let one of my legs hang over the side.

"Claire come on open the door." He said as he knocked on it again.

"Go. Away." I replied as I put my pillow over head.

He knocked. And knocked. And knocked again."WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!" I screamed.

"TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY!!" He screamed through the door.

"What?" I asked quietly as I got up.

"I SAID I'M sorry." He screamed/said as I opened the door.

I just stood there looking up at him, not saying anything."Look umm.. Let me take you out….. Let me explain." He said.

"Like a…. a…." I began.

"Yes Like…. Like a date." He finished.

I stood there quietly for a while.

"You're… not going to leave until I say yes are you?" I asked.

He cracked a smile and nodded.

"Fine… umm I'll be outside in thirty minutes." I replied.

He nodded and hesitantly left my bedroom doorway.

As soon as I closed my door, I mentally slapped myself.

_Didn't you tell yourself eight hours ago to forget about Dean Winchester? _My alter ego spoke in my head.

**(AN: Don't you ever just have mental fights with yourself? No? Oh well I do it all the time lol, it's not insanity, insanity is when you speak to yourself OUTLOUD.) **

_Correction, I told myself not to cry about him anymore. _I replied to myself as I opened my drawers to look for something to wear.

_Doing this will eventually end up with you liking him again._ it spoke back to me.

_We don't know that_ I replied while slipping on a black tank top.

_You officially just lied to yourself congratulations, buy us a cookie. _It replied.

_Thank you, I will. _I replied as I removed my pajama pants and replaced them with jeans.

I put on my black boots and slipped on a purple sweater.

I was too nervous to leave my room so I opted for charging my phone & ipod, reloading my gun, and applying lip gloss four times.

Finally I left my room and went outside.

**CLIFFHANGER!!!Please R&R and I'll type like there's a prize of oreo cookies waiting for me .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry I haven't update in a while, with school and all of these holidays it's been tough. Oh and I've also been losing sleep over my family in Haiti, but it moves my heart to see how everyone's helping everyone over there. =(^.^)= Well here you go, Enjoy. **

I almost ran back inside the house when I saw him standing there, looking so scrumdiliumpcious (AN: New word go me!!!). I mentally slapped myself and reminded myself of the pact I have with myself.

_Remember don't fall in love._ The annoying voice spoke again.

_Aren't you supposed to be hiding in the back of my brain with the stuff I learned in Geometry last week? _I replied as I made my way to Dean.

_No that stuff was annoying me, all the triangles and blah blah blah._

_Then go hang out with the stuff I remember from the episode of 16 and Pregnant I watched last night. _I replied as I stepped into the car.

_Get outta the car!!!_ It screamed.

_Why? _I asked as Dean started the car.

_This is just like a clichéd teen movie!! The guy and girl get into the car, they start talking, guy puts his arm on the back of the girls' seat, and they end up kissing. _It replied.

_That's ridiculous._ I said back.

I drowned whatever else it wanted to say back when Dean began speaking.

"So um I was thinking we would head over to Coldstones first and then the park after." He looked over at me for confirmation.

**(AN: MMMM Coldstones Creamery best ice-cream EVER!!) **

"Sure." I replied.

He nodded and shifted the car into drive.

He put his arm on the back of my seat and pulled out of the driveway.

_Look at that not even ten minutes passed and you've went through two of the three clichés. _

_If you don't shut the hell up I'll read you the latin dictionary again._

……_.. Geez fine. _

Dean and I stayed silent throughout the whole ride, the only sound was the impalas motor and the sound of 'you shook me all night long' playing in the background.

When we got there Dean opened my door for me, and held the door open for me as I we entered the shop.

And here I thought chivalry was dead.

Then again I didn't think ghosts existed a few months ago either.

I ordered a Mint Mint Chocolate Chocolate Chip with extra brownies **(AN: No I didn't write Mint and Chocolate twice by accident, it's like that on the menu.)**

While Dean ordered a large Birthday cake remix.

Once we got our ice cream he drove us to a park and we took a walk along the pond.

**(AN: Sorry Sorry last AN but I just noticed that in the first chapter I named her Lynette, but later her name is Claire. WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THIS? Damn I feel slow.)**

For a while we stayed quiet, but I was perfectly fine with that. Staying silent with him was never awkward it was comforting.

"This must be the worst date you've ever had." He said out of nowhere.

"No, it's not." I replied as I looked up at him. He was looking away from me, looking over at a pond, where the ducks were cleaning their feathers.

"I was supposed to take you out here and tell you everything that was going on with me, and I've been such an ass." He said. I could tell he wasn't done so I stayed silent.

"We were supposed to come out here and I was supposed to tell you why I think… why I KNOW you should be with me, but what I planned on saying doesn't seem like it'll be enough." He said.

"……… Say it." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Say what you need to say, right here right now." I replied.

He sighed and kept silent for a few moments.

"When I first saw you, the day you sent the demon I was fighting back to hell, I was shocked. Here you were a normal civilian, a catholic schoolgirl no less, standing there in a plaid skirt exorcising a demon. There were knives and guns around, and instead of running away like everyone else would of you helped me out." He said as he bent over to pick up stones.

I sat down on the grass and watched as he threw them into the pond over and over again.

"And then I told my dad about it, and we found out where you lived. I thought you were going to call the funny farm on us. I mean seriously we were telling you that we kill monsters and that your mom used to, too. But no you asked for I.D.. There was no: You guys are crazy!! Business with you. And I liked that about you. You always go with the flow." He stopped talking to pick up more rocks.

I continued to stay silent, in my head I was reviewing everything he said so far in my head. And he was right, when I first found out about the supernatural I was of course surprised, but I was also shocked at how natural it felt to know about the supernatural. And how I stopped being scared after three nights.

"But then I started liking you more, and every little thing set me off. Like when you wear that frickin' skirt they call a uniform everyday and guys stare at you. Or when I think about you hunting, all I can think about is you getting hurt." He said.

Guilt immediately washed over me. I put him through all that crap for no reason.

"And then you stop talking to me, and I swear…… I .. just, I wanted to be with you. You get me?" He said as he sat down next me.

He still refused to look at me, but I could see that his neck was red.

"Dean." I said quietly.

He cleared his throat, and turned to me.

"I get you." I said.

He looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back and gathered up my courage.

I leaned forward, and pulled Dean closer.

I was breathing hard, and so was he.

I kissed him and for a second I regretted it, until he started kissing me back.


End file.
